


Struck by Love

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Y/N is in the bunker's music room playing a somber tune when Sam finds her and finally admits his feelings





	Struck by Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... basically, I gave the bunker a music room because why not. Plus who's to say it doesn't have one?

Thunder boomed throughout the sky, the rain hitting hard enough to echo within the bunker.    
  
You ran a delicate hand along the ivory keys of the grand piano before taking a seat on the bench. You flipped open the sheet music that was already on the stand in front of you. Beethoven’s  _ Moonlight Sonata.  _ A classic favorite. Once you began to play, the music reverberated in the room, mixing with the occasional rumble of thunder. 

Music was calming during a storm, but it was also a distraction when you needed it most, a way to put your emotions into something that could be heard. You were pleased to have found the music room in the bunker, a room the boys didn’t know existed.

Not only had it relaxed you during the storm, but it distracted you from the ache in your chest. 

A pain that had been caused by the one person you had loved more than anything; the one who had felt the same about you.   


Or so you had thought.

He had dumped you over text message as if your love was merely something you can toss away like trash. You called him sobbing, but all he said was that it was all one big lie; he had never loved you at all.

But now, you’d cried all the tears you had, leaving you drained of all emotion. Everything was numb. How could he do that to you? How could he so easily say it was all a lie when just yesterday he was saying how he loved you more than anything. That he would never replace you as long as he lived. 

After ending the song, you reached down and pulled out a notebook filled with manuscript paper and placed it on the music stand in front of you.   
  
Staring at the blank page, you pressed a few keys on the lower end of the piano, getting a feel for the music you wanted to compose.    
  
This time you desired something dark and depressing, an eerie song that resonated with your soul and current mood.    


Playing the keys and memorizing each touch, a somber, melodious tune filled the room.

It didn’t take long to fall in love with the tune before you paused and picked up a nearby pencil. You sketched the notes onto the treble and bass clef staffs as you hum the tune. Words from a poem you’d written early in the day surfaced in your mind, quickly becoming lyrics for the song.

You were lost in thought, scribbling lyrics on the page when the door opened. You glanced up to see Sam standing by the doorway. 

“Hey,” you mumbled, looking back to the notebook in front of you, hiding your pain expression from his view. 

“Hey,” he said, strolling into the room. “When did you find this room? Dean and I didn’t even know it existed.” You could hear the smile that was on his face when he left out a laugh. 

“Yeah, I found it a few weeks ago.”

“Was that you playing the piano? It sounded beautiful.”

“No, that was the ghost haunting the bunker,” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

“You never told me you could play,” he replied. You heard him moving farther into the room until he was standing behind you. You could practically feel his eyes reading the lyrics you so neatly wrote underneath the notes. You could practically see his eyes dimming as he read the words you so desperately wanted to cry out.

“The subject never came up.”

He paused for a moment, you knew his silence meant he was thinking. “Hey… are you okay?” He asked gently. 

You turned around and glanced up at him. “Y-yeah, why do you ask?” Your voice cracked, betraying you.

“Because you seem off and those lyrics you’re writing are depressing as hell. What’s wrong?” His expression softened, even more, something you didn’t think was possible, as he sat down on the bench beside you.

_ He was concerned about you.  _ And that’s what made the dam within your mind burst, filling your body with the flood of emotions you’d been holding in for too long.

You bit your lip, forcing the tears that threatened to flood out of your eyes any second to stay at bay. 

“Y/N?”

“He broke up with me,” your voice was barely above a whisper. “He told me our entire relationship was...was a lie.” 

Your lip quivered as you turned to stare at Sam with glassy eyes brimming with tears. “I-I thought he loved me… h-how could he…” 

Sam pulled you into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of your head. “He never deserved you to begin with. You deserve the world, Y/N/N, and he was never going to give you that.”

“No one will ever love me,” your voice wavered and tears finally fell down your flushed cheeks. 

“I love you.”

“I know, but I mean no one will ever love me in a romantic way I’ve always dreamed about. I’m just unlovable. The mention of my name will never warm anyone’s heart. No one will ever lie awake in the middle of the night wondering if I’m okay. No one ever wants to be around me just because they can.”

The soul-crushing weight of those words weighed down on you, sending a wave of pain crashing into your chest. 

“I just told you I love you and you dismissed it, Y/N. Are you truly so blind to your own worth that you cannot even fathom, not even once, that perhaps I love you in the exact way you want, and more?” Sam lifted your chin upward, forcing your eyes to meet his gaze. A single tear fell down your cheek as you stared into eyes. He continued, “The mention of your name doesn't just warm my heart, it makes me smile in a way nothing else does. I don't just lie awake at night wondering if you're alright, I do it every moment of the day when I don't have you by my side. I don’t only want you around just because I can, I want to be around you all the time. I’ll say it again, you deserve the world, Y/N/N, and I will give it to you. I love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat and your breath caught in your throat. There was no way Sam Winchester of all people was  _ in love _ with you. Yet he had just said so. 

You intently gazed into those shining hazel eyes, the sincerity in them gave you chills. A sudden desire to kiss him ignited from somewhere within you and you glanced down to his lips. Being this close to him caused your heart to flutter, almost as if it was about to fly away. 

A realization dawned on you and it felt like you’d just walked right into the humidity on a summer day. 

_ You loved Sam Winchester.  _

You’d loved him this whole time but had been too blind to see that it wasn’t merely fraternal but the deep romantic love you had never felt for your ex. Even when you were with your ex, the love you thought you had for him had really been for Sam all along.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice pierced the veil of your thoughts.

“Huh? What? Sorry…” You bit your lip, shifting your gaze to your lap, embarrassed that you had zoned out. 

“I know you don’t feel the same way, and I know you don’t need to hear this right now. This is about you, not me. I just… needed to say it. To finally—”

“Sam,” you interrupted him, “it’s okay. I actually needed to hear that. Because now I realize…” Lifting your eyes to meet his again you said, “I… I love you too.”

A smile spread across Sam’s face and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to yours. You wanted to close your eyes, too, and live in the peaceful moment. But you also didn’t want to take your eyes off Sam’s expression.

“May I kiss you?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes,” you replied, just as softly. It was if raised voices would cause a fracture in this too perfect moment and you couldn't afford losing it. It was all you'd ever wanted, and he was Sam. He was perfect, and he was in love with you, and it was all you never knew you could have.

Sam’s lips met yours in a tender, gentle kiss. There was a need blooming inside both of you to abandon all restraint and finally  _ take  _ the other. But when you finally had your arms around him, it was as if there was all the time in the world, just for the two of you. 

One of his hands tucked a strand of hair behind your ear then moved to lightly cup your face. You let him hold you and let him lead. He nipped at your lips, causing a small gasp and allowing him entrance. A shudder of want ran down your spine as his other hand closed around your hip, thumb just barely under the hem of your shirt stroking the skin there.

You’d never been kissed like this before, never this loving and sweet. 


End file.
